L Names
by m1347
Summary: Padme is concerned about her pregnancy and consults the famous Sybil Trelawney for help.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Star Wars (which belongs to George Lucas) OR Harry Potter (which belongs to J.K. Rowling). The characters/settings/everything else that isn't the plot belong to the people previously mentioned.**

Once upon a time, in a galaxy far, far away there lived a Senator (and mother-to-be) named Padmé Amidala.

Far, far away from there was a planet called Earth, where a Diviner so legendary she was even known in the galaxy of Star Wars lived.

* * *

Padmé was very nervous because she knew that if anyone found out about her children that she and Anakin could be doomed. So she sought out the legendary Diviner Sybill Trelawney. She traveled all the way to the Milky Way galaxy without telling anyone, not even Anakin, where she had gone, to find this famed fortune-teller.

Meanwhile, Sybill Trelawney was predicting Harry Potter's death for the 13th time (not that she was counting or anything, but 13 _was_ an unlucky number and she was sure that this time she would be correct). She finished her lesson with this dramatic proclamation, which by now only got a reaction out of Parvati Patil and Lavender Brown. Oh, well. She felt the urge to crystal-gaze, which she did, and saw… She saw… A person! A woman! A pregnant woman, she thought, coming to find her to have her fortune told. Sybil sensed that she came from a galaxy far, far away, and that she was very worried. Hmm…


	2. Chapter 1

******Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Star Wars (which belongs to George Lucas) OR Harry Potter (which belongs to J.K. Rowling). The characters/settings/everything else that isn't the plot belong to the people previously mentioned.**

**A/N: This starts when she's just gotten to Hogwarts and she is about to meet Professor Trelawney. Enjoy!**

Padmé followed the man who had introduced himself as Dumbledore. Although odd, he seemed nice enough. She couldn't help the excitement building inside her. She was going to meet a real fortune-teller, with real talent and Sight, not like those fakes at the Galactic Fair…

She followed Dumbledore all the way to a corridor with a trapdoor, which he went through first and she followed into a dark, heavily perfumed room.

"Sybill, this woman claims to have traveled a very long distance to see you-," started Dumbledore.

"Ah, yes, I have foreseen her coming but I was unsure as to whether or not my vision was correct," interrupted a misty voice from somewhere inside the depths of the room.

Padmé quickly asked, "Are you- are you Sybill Trelawney? The famous Diviner?"

A woman who reminded Padmé very much of a bejeweled praying mantis emerged from the darkness. "Yes, I am," she replied, with more than a hint of pride in her voice. "And I have foreseen that you would come to have your fortune told."

"Well," said Dumbledore, clearing his throat, "I suppose I can leave you until you're finished…" He exited the room.

"My dear, something is clearly troubling you… Would I be correct in assuming it has to do with your pregnancy?" asked Sybill.

"I- Yes, but… How did you know I'm pregnant?" Padmé asked in surprise.

"I have foreseen it," said Sybill. "Now, my dear, what is it that is troubling you?"

"Well… You see, my- my husband and I… We… Our relationship is forbidden, and no one has found out about it yet, but if we have children… I cannot think of a way that we could continue to hide our relationship."

"My dear, may I see your palms?"

"Of course," said Padmé, extending her hands toward the Diviner.

"Hmm… Let's see… Such a short life line, dear, it's surprising you have even lived this long… Your love line… Your romance will be short, but passionate..." And so it continued, until Sybill proclaimed that she needed to crystal-gaze for Padmé.

After a while of crystal-gazing, Trelawney exclaimed, "My dear! I see it now!"

"What?" asked Padmé excitedly.

"Something awful will happen within the next year, my dear, I think relating to your pregnancy… But if anyone does find out about your relationship or children, there will not be extreme repercussions… And… Ah! Your children's names must start with L. Give the son a common L name, but the daughter must have a very uncommon L name. This will ensure that their lives are successful, and, unless I am mistaken, save your galaxy…" she trailed off.

Padmé decided not to question the fortune-teller, for she knew that as odd as her proclamations may be, they would help her, her husband, and her… Wait… "Child_ren_?" she asked.

"Why, yes, my dear, you will have twins. One boy and one girl," responded the Diviner.

"Oh," said Padmé. "I... Well, thank you very much, Ms. Trelawney."

Sybill would not accept pay, and Dumbledore came to escort her off the Hogwarts grounds. But as she flew back home, she thought about all that she had learned that day. She vowed to herself that she would do as the Diviner had said and hope for the best.


	3. Epilogue

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Star Wars (which belongs to George Lucas) OR Harry Potter (which belongs to J.K. Rowling). The characters/settings/everything else that isn't the plot belong to the people previously mentioned.**

As Padmé looked down upon her beautiful children, Luke and Leia, from another part of the Force, she thought about the valuable, though odd, instructions she had been given by the famous Diviner Sybill Trelawney. She had still never told Anakin or anyone else about it, for reasons she couldn't explain.

She knew that Sybill had been right, but most of all, she was grateful. She would never truly know if Trelawney's instructions had actually influenced her family's (eventual) success, but nevertheless, things had turned out very well.

She had made up with her Ani as soon as he had joined her in this part of the Force, especially since he had apologized profusely. Although she was not permitted to visit her children like Anakin was, she loved them very much and was very proud of them.

And even if Trelawney's naming advice had been useless, her proclamations of twins and saving the galaxy had proven true.

Padmé wouldn't have had it any other way.


End file.
